Waterdragons: A tale of Yakuza
by yuzurindn
Summary: AU. There comes a time where debts will be paid and where wives will cry. Eventually rage always loses her control.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 **In the world of Yakuza, no matter what you want, it is available. Money, women or power. You name it, you can have it. The world is yours to rule. But there is a price tag involved. It often starts with something small. A gift. More precisely a box. Pandora's box. For those who yearn to love. Well for those .. for those I have a story to tell.**

* * *

 _/three and a half hours left/_

She could hear the irregular beating of her heart. It was quiet in the room expect for the sound of metal bumping against each other. Something caught her attention. Everything was hazy when Sakura tried to open her eyes. It had been quite some time since she last saw this room. Additionally to that she wasnt tied up that time either. She closed her eyes again. She felt entirely racked.

"When I thought of the combination of us and handcuffs, I always assumed it would be us doing kinky stuff in a bed. But this doesnt seem to be much like a bedroom."

Sakura looked up and saw a figure leaning against the wall. She was losing her mind, wasn't she? Shisui was looking quite comfortable while they made eye contact. They should have hit her a little softer. Not that they would listen if she asked. She realised that seeing Shisui was not a good thing, but at the same time his presence set her mind at ease. What did it still matter if she went a little nuts. Who could blame her. Torturing little girls was not good way to reach the peak of youth as Guy would say.

"Do you remember your own words?"

She smirked "They were not mine to begin with."

"Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

Silence was her response.

"You should just tell him what you know. You are not the one to blame."

She looked at her beaten up body "It won't make a difference anymore. I will die anyway."

"If it doesn't matter,, you might as well tell him. Your death will be less painful."

 _*giggles*_ "He looked really angry, didn't he?"

"….seeing you hang from a ceiling down, tied down. ... I'm not even sure if I should compliment you on managing to let Itachi lose control or "

"or …"

"Feel sorry for your foolishness."

* * *

"How much time do you think you have left?"

"An hour or 3 at most. It is true what they say. Itachi is skillful at whatever he does."

Shisui smiled. "Yes, he is."

She looked around in the empty room. "I'm hallucinating aren't I?"

"Maybe, if you wish to be."

"tss, it is not the time to talk in riddles."

"Says the pot to the kettle."

She broke eye contact.

"There is still time to change the outcome. He is standing outside waiting, you know."

"If you know he is standing outside, are you sure that you are a hallucination of mine?"

 _*laughs*_ "I bet you wished I was real."

"I am, I really wish you were.. but both of us know it is not true"

"yea.."

* * *

 _/2 hours left/_

"Shisui?"

"Shisui?!"

"Im scared Shisui." She whispered. She could hear her heart beat loudly in her chest. Her blood was running down her chest while slowly on she was loosing consciousness. Time was all she had left.

* * *

The situation was quite grim. You could say three things of the Uchiha clan, they had an air of elegance in all situations, they were stiff (the grumpy kind) and they were gifted to become the greatest crime lords ever seen. Simply put, their pride was their clan. Uchihas were the kind of people you didnt want to pick a fight with. The girl in their basement would most likely agree on his assessment.

The mood in the house had been especially unpleasant the last 12 hours. It was rare to see so many Uchiha's trying to evaporate whenever Itachi san came outside of his room. They were angry too, betrayal in a clan comes with a high cost. The price of their misjudgement had cost a life. But the dark mood around their clan leader was a great warning for anyone who was planning on seeking revenge on his own.

He regretted being on duty today. Ibiki wasnt an Uchiha himself, and today was definitely not a day to not be an Uchiha. People were more wary of him than usual. 'Damn that girl' he thought while he saw Uchiha Itachi approaching him.

"How is she?"

"It looks like she is hallucinating. She has been talking to herself for quite some time"

If you paid close attention to Itachi's stoic face you could see a small frown on his face.

"It is not my place to say this Itachi-sama, but she is not going to break this way"

"I know"

"Then why d-"

"Just do it"

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

 **Authors note:** I do appreciate constructive reviews.


	2. Prologue 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

She was a mess. Her shirt was getting stuck to her skin in dried blood. Her hair had never been this bad. But what really was a mess was her mind. The first time when she heard this room was called Tsukuyomi Sakura had laughed out loud. The spiritual world of darkness. God, this had cracked her up so hard. Who would call their own basement a world of darkness. It would have befitted Kakashis basement a lot more, he never replaced the broken lamp out there. But in this basement the lights were always working perfectly. 'Efficient as always, those Uchihas' she thought. To add to the atmosphere they had painted a red moon on the wall with multiple black commas inside it. It had all seen like one big joke. Intimidating was the last word she would have described it with. But now.. the moon gave her an eery feeling, as if it was watching her. The moon wasnt the only thing that was watching her. Her dad walked by with a disappointed look in his eyes, followed by Shisui again, then Roko (the dog she buried 5 years ago). She was pretty sure was mentally unstable. At least Roko seemed to have been pleased to see her. She giggled again. Tsukuyomi had been the right name all along.

She could hear the door open again. Footsteps and the light ruffling of clothes. Let her guess. Ibiki and Itachi. Ahh bingo. Not that there was any chance Itachi would have left anyone else inside. His prey and his prey only. Yes, that was exactly what you got from being responsible of Shisui's death. Drowning she remembered correctly. He had drowned. What on one side was really befitting his name (shi: death / sui: water) was quite unusual for a clan working with fire as their favorite sign. Uchihas were really good at picking the right names. Not that Itachi would have appreciated that the joke was on him.

Itachi grabbed her chin and held it up so she could look straight in his eyes.

"Start talking"

 _tap tap_

She saw Shisui leaning back against the wall again. Itachi pulled her a little closer. For once she could see his emotions clearly reflected on his face. Rage, washing over all the other emotions. How recognisable. It was almost beautiful to look at.

 _ ***Punch*  
**_

Right, it was not a time to admire Itachi.

 _ ***Punch***_

 _Those_ eyes filled with anger. She closed her own eyes in return.

* * *

" Né, Kakashi-san what are you doing?" She stumbled against him and held onto his leg.

"Greeting old friends"

"Mommy says that if you stay at the graveyard for too long, the mummies will take you!"

* * *

She could have sweared she heard a growl right there.

"How unsightly, an Uchiha loosing control. For what? A mere cousin? Was that all it needed to take?" she croacked.

Itachi put his hands at her throat and started squeezing slowely but steady.

"You were his woman. **HIS!"**

"This wasnt the Kinky stuff I was expecting either" sighted Shisui

Some noise came out of her throat that looked like an attempt to laugh. She was slowly loosing consciousness. Breathing falthering in rhythm.

Ibiki put a hand on Itachi's arm "This is not helping either Itachi-sama, She's dying and we need that information. The safety of your clan depends on it."

Itachi let her throat go, as well as his physical support. She would have fallen on the floor if she hadnt been hanging from the ceiling.

.

.

"Im sorry Shisui" she whispered.

"Sakura-chan, it is okay... It is okay to stop protecting me. It was me who began it all after all. Our two sided game"

"I love you, you asshole"

"You were always my woman, Sakura .. and my partner in crime." He chuckled "In all kinds of crime"

She smirked.

.

Her soar throat rasped "It is safe"

"What is safe?"

"The information, your clan, it is safe"


	3. Candy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own naruto.

I also edited this chapter because i was not satisfied with it (6/05/2016)

* * *

"Candy"

Itachi looked up at his dark haired cousin and noticed the restlessness of his old friend.

"You sure picked one hell of a rundown place to meet. When hookers are named Candy, crack and aids are never far away." said Shisui while lightening his cigarette. "Things haven't been going well in this neighborhood recently". Smoke slowly evaporated in thin air.

"It is sufficient for what we need". Since they both became adults they frequently met outside the old family mansion. At least it gave an illusion of secrecy. The Uchiha clan was, as it always have been, a very tight clan, and sometimes too tight.

"They should at least pick more classy names you know", irritation resounded through Shisui's voice.

"Nn" responded Itachi shortly.

Shisui paused and blew out a circle of smoke. "Let's order her."

"Shisui-", even though Shisui was entering his thirties and they had a lifelong friendship, didn't necessarily mean that his cousin's idea's never baffled him anymore.

"Common, see it as an early birthday gift. If she really is some skinny drugged up bitch we leave. Deal?"

He wasn't in for an argument tonight "Aa". He sighted, it was not like Shisui would listen anyway.

* * *

"Candy sure is taking her sweet time." Shisui grew more impatient with the minute. It had already been 25 minute's and service was indeed usually faster.

"We should just leave, it doesn't look like she will show up soon". The whole ordeal was kind of crazy to begin with. He preferred to have a conversation with his keen cousin, instead of meeting up with an unknown woman. Maybe his mother was right when she said that he was acting like an old man.

"She'l-". The door cracked open. Shisui's cigarette fell out of his mouth. "Holy shit". Itachi looked behind him. A pink haired girl in a too small red dress came towards them. Itachi directly understood what Shisui meant. Those hips swaying gently from left to right and those smooth looking legs. It was quite the sight. He growled softly out of appreciation.

* * *

"Gentlemen? I presume Shisui-sama?" Everything about them was dark. Their hair, their suits and even their eyes. Eyes with the color of coal. Uchiha's without a doubt. They were handsome. More handsome than the usual client. But handsomeness was no indicator of proper behavior.

"Shisui, Shisui is fine for such a pretty lady. Please sit down next to us" Shisui stood up and gave Sakura the chance to sit in between them before sitting down again.

'Naa, Sakura do you see that, the tied up suits, the manners, you won yourself quite the price this evening.' said Inner Sakura.

"Candy-chan" –Sakura interrupted Shisui "Oh please, call me Sakura, the owner may have no taste for naming people, but I do, so call me Sakura."

Shisui beamed her a short smiley "With honor, Sakura-chan. Let me introduce you to my cousin, this is Itachi Uchiha". Sakura raised her eyebrows and tried to maintain her facial expression as best as she could. She made eye contact with the heir of the Uchiha clan and tried to measure him up with what she heard of him. He was a stunner indeed, and the sharp eyes that looked right back at her reminded her that she had to be careful with men like him.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard many rumors about you two". She shook his hand shortly and tried to calm down the nerves in her body.

"What kind of rumors did you hear?" his cheerful expression gave off a twisted feeling. It almost felt like he was interrogating her. It almost made her laugh out loud. It was a strange thing to say but in her entire carrier she had only spoken to one Uchiha face to face, but her friend was less intimidating. It was probably because of the closed off personalities of the clan. Or simply because of their distaste for escorts. But in contrast to her friend, these two men lived up to her expectation of the Uchiha clan.

"Your family in general is quite famous for their isolated status so it is difficult to retrieve juicy rumors of your members, but sometimes … well sometimes I hear very interesting stories about your clan." Sakura chuckled and continued her story "There is one about Teyaki Uchiha, the owner of the Senbei shop. Two weeks ago it was his wedding anniversary. He drank a little too much and successfully escaped from his house. One of my colleagues found him after he had stolen four traffic signs and a poodle. He claimed high and low that one day the Uchiha's would rule the city again and not the police. What the connection was with the poodle never became clear."

There was a deafening silence before both Uchiha's began to laugh out loud. Shisui was wiping off tears "This is the first time I heard this story". Sakura responded calm "That is the thing with you Uchiha's, it is not that your clan doesn't do what everyone else does, but every single Uchiha secret is kept tightly locked inside that high mansion of yours. It's a rough world but you keep all the fun stories for yourself."

Itachi nodded "Secrecy is the key to success."

Sakura locked her eyes with his and retorted "Hiding the truth, does not change the facts, Uchiha."

The youngest Uchiha thought for a while. "As Oscar Wilde once said, the truth is rarely pure and never simple."

"Touche", and with that another silence fell on top of the conversation.

Something caught Sakura's eye. Well not something, someone. A tall ginger haired man walked into the room. Multiple piercings through his nose and ears. Followed by a tall man with fish scales tattoos on his sleeve. She was not sure if this should please her or not. On one side their rivalry was known and it was their interaction could always be interesting to follow but tonight she was on her own and frankly she didn't want to dive too deeply on the darker side of their society. It was a Thursday, Thursdays were always the worst days to do additional activities in the form of a possible fight.

"It looks like tonight is not you lucky night, gentleman. I think it is time to leave". When Sakura saw that Shisui looked confused she shortly added: "Look behind you, slowly."

"Akatsuki" whispered Shisui as he eyed up his cousin "You planned this didn't you?"

"Aa" said Itachi in his usual flat tone.

Sakura's eyebrow went up, he planned this event? She knew Uchiha's were not to be underestimated. But Akatsuki .. they were like mad dogs on the run. Usual these two organizations tried to evade each other as much as possible.

Shisui sighted and laid back "I heard that there was a power struggle going on".

"It was a coup d'etat and quite the good one. Swift and clean."

Sakura observed their conversation quietly before glancing again at the two newcomers. It seemed like both the fish as the ginger guy had noticed them too. Their seemed to some kind of masculine contest between the two groups as they eyed each other up. The pink haired girl had also heard the rumors that Daibutsu, the last leader of Akatsuki, had been brutally murdered by his own friend. How disgusting. It gave her goosebumps and Sakura accidently put down her glass with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, you are safe with us."

"My issue is not with your need for insight of Akatsuki, they are not the problem." she came a little closer and spoke more quietly. "The problem is what is happening within this territory recently." she followed in a dark tone. She felt a bit ridiculous by saying it this way but the change in atmosphere became clearer with the day.

Itachi's eyes narrowed, at least it didn't seem as he thought she was insane.

Shisui laughed. "You don't believe that what they say is true, right?" he mockingly.

"There is a truth in every rumor. Moreover ..." she looked around before returning her attention to the table, apparently judging it was safe.

"Cops have been unusually active around here. Even the Nara clan got involved."

If she had paid close attention she might have seen Shusui's face turn serious for a moment before returning to his usual nonchalant behavior. "Well then, since we have seen that Akatsuki is still alive, let's go home. Thank you for sharing your time with us Sakura-san". He took her hand and gave it a kiss.

"It would be a pleasure to meet you again without being interrupted, Shisui."

* * *

The moon was bright while they walked through the narrow streets.

"They have seen the bodies" said Itachi. Shisui knew by experience that the best way to let his cousin talk was to wait quietly. So they continued their walk in silence.

"Getting top officers as the Nara clan involved, keeping the media completely in the dark and above that daring to enter Akatsuki territory while time's are rough … it's serious."

"I'll ask Tekka-san to look into this. I'm not sure if I like where this is going either"

"Aa."

"Naa, Itachi what made you look into the rumors anyway?"

"A little bird told me." said Itachi with a vague smile on his face.

* * *

*Nine days later*

Ryou knew he was in trouble. Members of Mizuchi had been disappearing one by one. First the small peas, but the prey got bigger and bigger. He knew he was being followed. So many times he had come close to just calling Asuma and letting him deal with it. But he didn't have a great relationship with his brother. Each had made their own choices and went a separate way. How many years had it been? Zeven? Six?

Whoever was following him, it came closer and closer. Goddamnit, he should just call Asuma. His own pride be damned. He took out his cellphone out of his pocked.

 _Krrrrr_

Ryou stiffened. 'You're a man Ryou, a tough and tall man, son of Hiruzen. You can do this'. Pep talking himself at 3 o clock in the night, _who was he kidding_. It was not like he was a 5 year old.

' _ **AARRRHH,**_ just grow some balls'. Pep talking always worked, no matter how ridiculous.

He slowly tried to move to where his gun was. Tiny steps, bit by bit of that same tough and tall man.

 _/Slice/_

He looked down and saw a katana right through his heart.

"Susanoo, that is what they call me. Do not forget it this time." said a voice behind him.

Ryou's body fell dead on the floor before the sentence was finished. He had never seen it coming.

"How fitting."

* * *

 _*The next morning*_

The door of Itachi's office sled open, right at the moment Itachi searched for his newspaper. Why was there never a quiet morning?

"Itachi, I'm sorry to interrupt you but there is urgent news."

"Come in and close the door."

"You remember what we talked about two weeks ago? The Nara case?" Shisui stepped inside the room and closed the door.

"Aa."

"The son of the minister of justice was killed last night."

"Continue". Itachi had to admit that Shisui had his full curiosity. This even might be worth the interruption.

"His corpse was bound to the pillars of the police office. The media is all over it. From what my intel told me there was a stab wound and his ears were cut off. They said he was all naked except for his badge and a mask."

"Do they know what kind of mask?"

"Yes, and even better, since I know you so well, i took a picture with me for you". Shisui laid the newspaper in the middle of Itachi's desk. The corpse was tied up to the pillar in an odd angle. Through his skinny looking chest there was a gap wound where his heart should have been. On the left side of the mask there was a blue reptile in the form of an S. On the right side of the mask you could read the messy written letters: _  
_

 ** _G  
R  
E  
E  
D_**


	4. Shinderera-sama

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Okay let's go once more through the information we already have"

"Six victwwims" said Naruto while slurping on his ramen.

"The way the victims are treated is evolving quite fast". Sasuke looked at Naruto with obvious disgust. "The first victims were bound and still alive while being dropped off at the police station. Claiming to know nothing about how they got the dragon tattoo on their arm nor the GREED thing. All of them were small fries, some police officers, others pickpocket criminals. "

"Aa, so the criminal was clearly addressing us to investigate. Because we didn't take it serious at first, things escalated. Number four was found dead without hands. Number five had his eyes taken from him. " said Shikamaru. "Sasuke, ask your brother a favor and find out what the dragon means."

"I will." Sasuke took Naruto's bowl away "Hey Teme, that's mine, take your own ramen!"

"Shut up for a sec, Dobe. I'm trying to figure out why he used a mask this time ."

"Masks are generally used to hide emotions and personality. It is often linked with deceiving others. Since the serial killer is accusing Sarutobi-san indirectly of corruption … it is a possible to interpret it that way. But that wouldn't explain why the other victims didn't have one." Sasuke and Naruto were still fighting over the ramen bowl when Shikamaru finished his last sentence.

"Ahh just give it me back my bowl. It is not that hard. Masks protect the wearer against others. In this case probably the media and us. It is a form of respect. The criminal knew him personally."

Naruto finally won the battle with Sasuke over the bowl. Pleased by the return of his steaming bowl he continued eating.

'This is exactly why Namikaze's are so scary. Complete idiots and once in a while they have a streak of geniusness.' muttered Sasuke.

"That's a bit contrasting isn't it? He basically put the badge with the name tag on it as visible as possible and tied him up naked to the police office. Subtlety is something else." said Choji while eating junk food. ' _Seriously does everyone think this is a snack bar?_ '

Shikamaru leaned backwards "Maybe he is judging the deeds and not the person. He probably doesn't care that Ryou was the son of a minister." He narrowed his eyes a little. "We need to look at the bigger picture."

 _*Knock knock*_ Ino walked into the room swiftely.

"Do they know anything?"

"No, both Asuma-san and the minister of justice claim that they haven't spoken to him in years. Hiruzen-sama was so upset that he would have disowned his own son if it hadn't been for Konohamaru."

Shikamaru sighted "How troublesome."

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon. Sasuke had been sitting there for a while, watching people walk by. Sundays were the only times it was really peaceful. No Dobe, no dead bodies and the best thing of all no weird noises of Guy (his neighbor) fucking his new boyfriend Lee. Mental images were suddenly popping up in Sasuke's mind of Lee taking Guy from behind. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Two days ago he found pink male underwear laying in front of his door. It had a kitten pattern on it. That had indeed explained the mewing sound he heard Guy make lately. Sasuke's shrugged his shoulders out of disgust. It was time to move to a new apartment and fast. A new place with thick walls, very thick walls.

Smoke was suddenly obscuring his vision.

"Sasuke-kun" whispered Shisui in his ears.

"You should stop smoking".

"One day, but not today." Shisui passed by him and sat on the chair right in front of him. Leaning slightly backwards.

"Any updates on your personal life? A girlfriend? … A boyfriend?"

Sasuke shot him a dirty glare.

"No need to feel offended, even your sexless brother made a move recently."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Shisui leaned forwards. Clearly enjoying the attention.

"We went to a brothel, your brother and me."

"Ni-san"

Shisui chuckled. "Yes indeed _your_ ni-san. I swear I'm not lying Sasuke."

"No, I mean ni-san." And pointed at the figure standing behind Shisui.

'Crap.' Shisui looked behind him.

"Please continue your conversation, Shisui. You have our full attention". Itachi moved elegantly to the last available chair before sitting down.

'Double crap.'

"Ne, Shisui, what were we talking about?" amusement flickered in Sasuke eyes.

Shisui coughed "Let's talk about business. Why did you call in the first place, Sasuke?"

"They asked me if you knew to which gang this sign belongs to." Sasuke put a drawing on the table. It was the same sign as the one on the mask.

"The Hiruzen-case". Itachi took the drawing and observed it closely. It was more detailed than the blurry picture he had seen in the newspaper. He sighed and sounded remotely disappointed "I'm not familiar with it."

Shisui took the picture out of Itachi's hand. "I can't say for sure, many yakuza clans have dragon symbols in it. This is exactly why we chose a fan".

Sasuke sighted " _I know,_ cops seem to think yakuza have a bingo book of clans and their tattoos". Sasuke snatched the picture back and flipped it over. "They must be quite organized, it is possible they infiltrated both the police as well as the criminal ranks."

"Worst case scenario they are a dormant gang that have members in every yakuze group."

"Aa."

* * *

 _*Three weeks later*_

"Hn, so nobody was familiar with the sign?"

"No, Shisui-sama. We asked around as you told us to. None were familiar with the dragon."

Shisui sighted "Okay, you can go. If you find new information, please inform me".

"Yes Shisui-sama"

Riku turned around and walked to the door. "Shisui-sama?"

"Aa"

"There is a possibility left that I haven't explored." He fidgeted.

" _Aa_ " Shisui looked up. Riku was obviously avoiding eye contact.

"Riku-san, just tell me, I don't have time for games today."

Riku blushed. "They say that if you go at midnight to "The pumpkin" on full moon you will meet Shinderera-sama. According to others she knows everything."

"Haa?!"

"I'm serious Shisui-sama. She has a good reputation."

Shisui stood up. "Look Riku-san, you see this?" Shisui rolled up his sleeve and tattoos in all kinds of colors showed up. "We're drug dealers, we kill when needed to. I'm not going to let some fat fortune teller tell me how to roll my business. Yes I'm curious as fuck as who those goddamn gang members are. But I'm not so shitty desperate to ask help from a delusional Disney princess."

"You know what." Shisui walked from behind his desk. Took Riku with the edges of his yukata and pushed him against the wall. "The only thing I would do with Cinderella is bend her over my desk and fuck her!"

"I'm sorry Shisui-sama, I wouldn't propose this to you if I didn't believe she could help you."

Riku seemed to shrink against the wall. Suddenly Shisui realized that he had probably scared the man. He pulled back and put the yukata right again. "I'm sorry."

"No Shisui-sama, it was my mistake. I am aware of you dislike of swindlers."

Dislike was putting it lightly. He absolutely detested swindlers of any kind. Those manipulative, lying money machines.

The fire was still burning in Shisui's eyes when Riku quietly left the room.

* * *

"Uhh it's so easy to forget how scary Shisui-sama can be when he's annoyed."

* * *

 _* four days later *_

Itachi owed him. A lot. His younger cousin had basically dropped him in front of 'The Pumpkin' saying that they should try all options. What not many people knew was that Itachi loved solving enigma's. When Itachi's new mystery novel came out he locked himself up in his room all day "and was at no cost to be disturbed. Verrrryy sensitive information was being handled". He was like a pit-bull with a new toy, he didn't let go until he chewed on every single piece. What also had influenced Itachis decision was his amusement with Shisuis deterrence of going inside.

So there he was, Shisui, in a dark alley. Looking at a rundown bar named 'The pumpkin'. On the window you could read "Everyone can be a princess". It even had a matching neon pumpkin coach light flickering next to it.

Shisui opened the doors and directly noticed the stairs infront of him. He walked downstairs and tried not to bump his head against the ceiling. They should have went with 'Snowwhite', it looked like only dwarfs lived here. He opened another set of doors and immediately noticed the amount of attention he got. He had dressed as a civilian. Black shirt and jeans. Beside the tattoos nothing looked out of the ordinary.

"Hey handsome, haven't seen you here before."

.

He had been prepared for many things. But not for a gothic drag party in a dungeon. Konoha had everything if you knew were to search. Shisui moved as quickly to the bar as he could. He could feel guys "accidently" touching his ass. Goddamnit, he swiftly went sitting on an empty bar chair.

"Sir, could I ask you something?" The bartender looked a lot more average than most people in the room. Besides eyeliner and long black hair he looked quite average.

"Sai"

"Right, uhh I'm looking for Shinderera-sama."

"Killer B, take the young man to Shinderera-sama."

Shisui looked behind him and saw the scariest man he had ever seen. He should try filling in a job application in the yakuza world. Killer B was a dark muscular man in a little black dress. The fake tits did not decrease his intense aura. Killer B stood up without a word and moved towards the back of the room. Shisui silently followed him.

"Here it is."

"Thanks man."

"Girl. I'm a girl at midnight."

"Righhhtt."

Killer B knocked on the door shortly before opening it and pushing Shisui inside.

"Yes, how can I help you?" said a velvet voice.

He looked to his right and saw a very familiar pink headed girl sitting in a large chair.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

1\. Sakura coming up soon, she is a main character for a reason

2\. I wonder if Shisui was too OOC

3\. The genre of this fanfiction swings like my mood does. This chapter came close to being a parody.  
But let me remind you .. _**it is not .**_ _ **I made conscious well considered choices.**_


	5. Ugly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
**

* * *

 _*In the pumpkin*_

"Sakura-chan?" Shisui looked a bit dazed. He was oddly out of place in the room.

Sakura stood up and walked confidently towards him. "What can I do for you Shisui-san?"

As Shisui was looking around in the room she was trying to see what he saw. A small candle lit room, couches in baroque style and a big fireplace. She had added a few details: a couple of old paintings, a big branch of wood with lights hanging around it and the dead parrot above the fireplace. The bird had seen like a funny detail back then. Seeing Shisui's facial expression he didn't agree on it.

"You are Shinderera-sama?". It satisfied her that she could hear the hesitation in his voice. "I have many names" Sakura nodded at the seat in front of her "Please sit down. I assume you are here for a reason, besides admiring my furniture".

"Aa".

Sakura sat down again on her chair while Shisui placed himself on the couch in front of her."So what is your request?". Seemed like he wasn't so pleased to meet her in this situation again.

Shisui a picture out of his pocket and showed it to her. "They say you could help me further with this one".

Sakura took the picture while slightly trembling. She smiled at it as if she was meeting an old friend. "Finally." she muttered while following the lines of the sign with her fingers.

"So you know who it belongs to?"

"Yes" she looked straight in his eyes and slightly lifted up her chin. Everything in her body language told him that she was proud.

"So whose is it?" He sounded a bit annoyed. Seems like Shisui was getting tired of all this mystery.

"I can tell you that information. But I don't do favors. I want something in return."

"What do you want?"

Sakura took the wineglass in her hand and drew small circles of eight in the air. "I want information."

Shisui looked up surprised and chuckled "I thought Shinderera-sama knew everything." He was obviously mocking her.

Sakura's hand movement stopped. "I know a lot, but I don't have the papers to prove it". She sighted and put the glass back down. "I can give you all kinds of information, Shisui-san. I can give you better drug routs. I can show you who to trust and who to let go of. I can even tell you that Sasuke-san eats ramen with Minato Kamikaze's son on Mondays.

Shisui's face turned serious.

"Yes Shisui-san, I know about Sasuke's situation. I trade in information, this is what I do."

"Who told you this?" He looked upset, which wasn't very surprising since they were probably close.

"I can't tell you that, Shisui-san and you know that. This is not a kid's game. Betrayal comes with a cost". Today there would be no beating around the bush. This story had lasted too long and was so dragged out it was no longer funny.

"Fine, you proved your point. What information do you want?"

"Obito Uchiha" the sound of his name sounded unfamiliar on her tongue.

"Information about an Uchiha?" he looked mildly surprised.

"Do you remember him?" she insisted.

"Aa, I've met him a couple times many years ago. He was my cousin on my mother's side of the family". Shisui eyes narrowed a little "He died young didn't he?"

"Yes, he did." She hesitated. "He ..". She made a frustrated sound. "There was something off about his death certificate, it was too clean. Too simple."

"Hn, why the interest in an Uchiha's mysterious death? You were a kid back then. How old were you? Barely five?"

"I was six."

* * *

"Kaka-san?"

"Kaka-san?"

* * *

Her eyes looked distantly into the fire. It had been many years since she last saw Kakashi but his story still haunted her until this day. One day he was still there, and the next day she saw him being dragged out of his apartment.

"Sakura-chan is a mysterious woman." He winked. "I should go though, Itachi has probably already found a parking spot. It's better to meet him half way. I wouldn't want to explain to his father how he got kidnapped by drag queens."

Sakura laughed "Oh god, they harassed you didn't they. My boys can be quite naughty when they see something they like.."

"I rather have it that you were naughty instead." Shisui shot her a cute smile.

Before Sakura could react someone slammed the door open. A lean dark figure stumbled into the room and closed the door fast behind him. "Shisui" puffed Itachi. He looked like he had went to hell and back. His t-shirt even looked slightly ripped.

Shisui looked stunned at his cousin. "Are those bite marks?"

"Don't even ask."

Sakura threw back her head and roared with laughter "Oh kami–sama".

* * *

After Itachi and Shisui had left "The pumpkin" Sakura sat down again in her usual spot. She had been wondering how exactly she had to approach the Uchiha's but everything had fallen into place. She owned Riku-san a favor. Things had finally been set into motion, partly thanks to him.

She had waited so long for this moment. It had felt like decades since that day in Kakashi's apartment.

"Don't worry Kakashi, I will find him!"

"You should stop talking to yourself, ugly. It's creepy." Sai showed up from behind her.

"Not any less than Killer B in a dress."

Sai chuckled. "True to that".

She was happy to see that they were finally getting comfortable around each other. Both of them had been wary of others when they had first met. It was one of the reasons they worked well together, they minded their own business. Over time they had formed a mutual respect for each other. She knew she could always count on him.

"Sai, could you send a message to that person about tonight's event?"

"Sure." Sai walked back to the door "You know Sakura, I had my doubts when you said we could hide twenty five highly skilled bodyguards in a room without being suspicious. I should have trusted you."

"Thanks" Sakura grinned "Besides it is fun to see guys running out of The pumpkin like a demon is following them."

When the sun was finally coming up Sakura was roaming around the river. In all those years many things were changing in an increasingly rapid speed. They had even built an entire new housing complex on the other side of the river. Sakura could not deny it looked cleaner and livelier but it was no longer a place she could call home. She felt as the future was swallowing everything they were fighting for. The longer it took for her to find Kakashi, the more chance that she could never set it right again. Hopefully-san Shisui was as fast as they say. The linker corner of Sakura's mouth lifted up. It was no longer her own burden to bare.

 _*14 days later *_

He was utterly completely frustrated. Shisui dropped his head on his desk and grunted. Itachi followed suit.

"This is impossible." muttered Shisui. "The mysteries keep on adding up."

"I'm starting to understand why she left the task with us." Itachi leaned back in his chair. "Even the mother of Obito-san kept on dodging _our_ questions."

"It simply makes no sense. As Sakura-chan said, this whole record is a scam. Half of the officers named at the crime scene didnt exist, the other half claim to know nothing about it. Obito was an Uchiha. He was trained in martial arts. It's impossible that some 15 year old kid robbed him and the girl. Additionally to that somehow managed to kill them both so smoothly. Anyone would have put up a fight." Shisui stood up "Ne, Itachi?"

"Aa"

"Send Sasuke a text that he better hurries up with Rin-chan's files. Maybe her parents can tell us something we don't know yet."

* * *

 _*3 days later*_

Sasuke was closing the curtains when someone knocked on his door. Guy should learn how to buy his own salt. It was the third time this week.

"Aa." said Sasuke with a stern voice when he opened the door.

Sasuke's eyebrow went up when he saw a small red headed woman standing in front of him. This certainly wasn't Guy. Though Guy had the same habbit of checking him out whenever he thought Sasuke wasn't looking. She did have more guts though. Her eyes blatantly lingered a little longer on certain places. She even dared to smirk slightly, apparently she liked what she saw. It made him feel uncomfortable. Girls these days didn't seem to have much shame. He knew many girls found him attractive but sometimes the timing was inappropriate.

"What can I do for you?"

"I just moved in and I need some help with moving my furniture. I wondered if you could help me a little. It won't take long." said the red headed girl with a sultry voice.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow, it's nine pm".

"They put the closet in front of my bathroom door … it's kinda urgent"

Sasuke sighted, stepped into the corridor and closed the door behind him.

"Fine, show me the way."

"Thanks, you are doing me a huge favor." the girl showed him the cutest smile she had before walking to the apartment two doors to the left. Sasuke followed her as she walked inside her apartment and disappeared around the corner. Sasuke stiffened. He knew he was screwed when he saw that the apartment was completely empty. ' _Fuck_ '. He turned around and -/

 _ ***BAM***_

"Such a shame that I always need to hurt the cute guys."

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

1\. I just noticed that apparently I named Tekka Riku instead of Tekka. I'm sure Tekka is happy with his new fancy name in the Uchiha heaven.

2\. I also changed some things with this chapter


	6. Tsuki

**Chapter 6**

 _ **Oyabun:**_ head of a yakuza family

* * *

Sakura was grinning like a naughty child while assessing her latest accomplishment. A hot bath, a book and lots of bubbles. Her body felt like a truck had hit her. She always worked out with Sai on Tuesdays. Physically going as far as they could go, until both of them could no longer stand. Stamina was the basic of every sport. Because of their profession it was important to keep them always on edge. Beside, a friendly match was a nice way to relieve stress. When both of Sakura's feet got accustomed to the temperature the rest of her body followed suit into the hot water. This was heaven.

 _*ring ring*_

"SHANNORO! Daring to ruin my perfect ending of the day." she muttered before stepping out of the bathtub. She grabbed a towel and stumped to the living room before picking up the phone.

"GODDAMNIT SAI, I told you I'm off duty on Tuesdays. It better be important." Sakura wrapped the towel around her body.

"Easy ugly, headquarters called. The eagle was kidnapped."

"Well fuck .. any instructions?" Sakura turned around and went inside the bathroom again.

"They said it was your call to make. But whatever you decide, choose fast." somewhere in Sai's monotone voice she could pick up a hint of excitement.

Her underwear should be somewhere around here. She searched in her pile of clothes. _'Ahaa, there it was.'_

"What is where?"

Fuck, apparently she had said that out loud. "Nothing" Sakura continued dressing up "Put Shino-san and Hinata-san on the case. Call Itachi-san and Shisui-san, say it is urgent. I propose that we all meet in the eagle's apartment in 30 minutes and start from there." she pulled up her pants and lifted the zipper up. "Tell Guy-san we are on or way and send me the coordinates of his address". The silence before the storm was finally over.

* * *

It was 10:24 pm when Sakura knocked impatiently on Guy's door. She quickly fumbled out the papers she had brought with her. Behind her she could hear footsteps approaching. "Good evening Hinata-san". "Sakura-chan" whispered the girl in response. Sakura looked up and saw a timid looking girl who was about the same height as she was. Hinata was best described as a classic beauty with a tint of mystery. Daring to run away from the Hyuuga clan had only added to that unpredictableness. It was true what they said, she was an enigma.

Sai opened the door with his usual blank face and let them inside. "Guy-san already printed out the images of the security camera that we had set in place." Sai walked back to the living room where Guy and Lee were being surrounded by mountains of paper work. Over here and there you could see a couple of dirty mugs. This was obviously going to become a very long day.

"Sakura-chan, what a pleasant surprise!" said Lee with a quirky voice.

There was a slight smile on Sakura's face when she put her papers on top of the others. Lee's 'youthful happiness' never decreased.

"We all know that I show up without failure from the moment something might have to do with Kabuto."

"Hm I'm not sure if Kabuto was involved this time" responded Shino across the other side of the room. He turned around his laptop and Sakura stepped closer. On the laptop you could see an unclear picture of Sasuke opening the door to a familiar red headed girl.

"Sound, how unexpected". Sakura looked at Hinata. "Can you do me a favor and go ahead with Shino-san? Sai and I have still something to do. We will catch up later."

Shino's eyebrow went slightly up but even if he found it strange he didn't say anything.

* * *

Seven minutes after Hinata and Shino had left the apartment a disheveled Uchiha barged inside the room followed by his older cousin. Sakura's first impression of Itachi had been collected calmness and when he was relaxed he showed a good sense of humor. The Uchiha that now walked inside the room was not just the worried older brother. He looked like his father, an oyabun in heart and soul. Dark, dangerous and deadly. Sakura's heart skipped a beat and she quickly put on the best poker face she had.

"Where is Sasuke?!" the coldness of his voice almost gave chills down her spine.

"Sakura-chan" Shisui's face was not any less serious than that of his younger cousin.

"Please sit down, my people are already on it." Sakura took the papers she had put on the table earlier.

"Just cut the crap and tell us what you know"

Sakura's tone became a little colder "Listen Itachi-san. The only reason why you were made aware of this matter is solely because of me. If it had been anyone else in charge you still wouldn't know anything in 24 hours. So we do this on my terms or we don't do this at all. Sit down."

Itachi shot her the most icy glare she had ever seen, before sitting down infront of her. Shisui eyes flashed shortly towards Sai before following suit.

"Since you prefer I cut the crap." glare "Your brother was most likely kidnapped by Sound. Take a look at this picture." Sakura shoved the picture closer to them.

"Aa, that's indeed sound." his posture relaxed a little. Sound was indeed not as powerfull as the Uchiha clan. In a direct confrontation the Uchiha clan would win easily.

Shisui took another good look at the picture before giving it back. "May I know why you have security camera hanging infront of an Uchiha's door?"

Sai chuckled behind her. "Idiot, you have no idea what we are, now do you?". Recognition filled Shisui's eyes when he took a closer look at Sai, it was the gay bartender from last time.

"I thought i made clear that we don't have any time for mindgames" responded Itachi as the pressure rose.

Sai took of his tie and let it drop on the ground, followed by his shirt. The entire time he kept his smile on his face.

"Sai, you don't have to do this."

"Leave it Sakura, it's time that the great Uchiha's are made aware of their surroundings."

Sai turned around and both Uchiha's visibly tensed.

Sakura knew what they were seeing. A slender male back with scar tissue around the spine. The scars were plenty in number. You didn't need to be a doctor to know that the skin had been roughly sewed back together, butcher-wise. It had be sewn, cut open, sewn again, cut open, in a maddening cycle of sickness.

"Your brother might have been kidnapped for two weeks when he was five because of the rare eye condition in your family. But I spend five full years in that place. I wasn't special. Number 89 was just an experiment that lasted longer than the others did." Sai turned around and his usual blank face resurfaced. "Now try again, why did we put security camera infront of this apartment?"

"Let's start over." interrupted Sakura quickly. "We are part of an organization named Tsuki. Our branch is responsible for counterattacking acts of biological warfare." Sakura gave the map she had with her to Itachi "Mizuchi is an organization specialized in creating that same thing I'm trying to destroy, in other words biological warfare. The one who kidnapped Sasuke Uchiha seventeen years ago was following the orders of that same organization." Sakura sighted "What they do to humans is downright nasty." Sakura hesitated "My best guess is that Obito Uchiha was killed by that same organization."

Shisui's eyebrow went up again.

"I'm sure that we will find Sasuke back. My people are good at what they do." Sakura stood up "The reason why I called you here this late at night is because I would like your full cooperation with what we are doing currently. Information about Obito-san is not the only thing we need."

Sakura picked up the tie "and besides, it would be favorable for Sasuke-san too if we manage to catch Kabuto."

* * *

 _*3 hours later*_

The sky was painted with hundreds of stars when Susanoo neared an apartment building. The smoke of a cigarette was mingling with the fresh air. Nights like these purified the world of another problem that society couldn't handle. Authorities are similar to the sun. They shine bright and declare their loyalty to the world. But their arms can't stretch everywhere. Bound by law and reason. When that happens, the moon interferes. Clouded in mystery the Tsuki organization will rise. ' _What a bunch of crap_ ' Susanoo pushed the top of the cigarette against the wall and let it drop on the concrete floor.

Tsuki was an unconventional group who dealt with unconventional situations. They gave people opportunities they couldn't get anywhere else. In exchange for what some people may call justice. Susanoo thought it was better labelled as revealing sensitive information. Not that Susanoo could complain. It was pleasant to know that the higher ups were getting uncomfortable. Seeing that they kidnapped the Uchiha child. They should be, Susanoo was decreasing slowly but steady the distance in between.

 _*Knock knock*_

* * *

 **Authors note:** I am aware that i usually update faster but I just finished the last of my exams. Which is good news since i'll try to update quicker and my goal is to upload +5,000 words per chapter from next chapter onwards.

All the knock knock makes me want to make knock knock jokes.


	7. Inside the moon

**Chapter 7 : Inside the moon**

* * *

 **-Five years before chapter 6-**

The first time she had met Sai was because she hadn't followed one of Kakashi's golden rules. Don't go inside his apartment without permission. The moment she walked inside and two heads turned she knew she was in trouble. Kakashi looked disapproving at her. Behind him stood a blond woman with keen eyes. But what had caught the most attention was the light skinned emaciated … thing that the woman was holding currently. It looked inhuman. Savage, like an animal. His eyes were the scariest part. Pitch black. There was nothing in it, besides a hint of wariness. She knew that Kakashi had been more distant than usual but this situation wasn't even close to normal. There had been so many questions that she had wanted to ask.

"Who is he?"

"Who is she?"

"What are you getting yourself involved in?"

"Do you not trust me?"

"Did you ever let me in?"

The chance to react to the situation was interrupted by the sound of a woman yelling in surprise. The ghost like creature had bitten her and was currently running in Sakura's direction. Sakura was still gaping with her mouth wide open when Kakashi made a sprint and jumped on the guy. There was a short struggle before the creature made an animal like sound of defeat. Kakashi looked at her and said "OUT, Sakura … This is not a good moment."

Sakura was still trying to process what was happening when the woman responded: "Let her stay". Her aura had a certain form of authority in it. Apparently Kakashi thought so too because he silently agreed. Ten months after that Sakura would know the official name of the mysterious woman. Tsunade.

Despite the initial hostility in the apartment, she had many fond memories of that day. The smell of green tea in the kitchen. Tsunade's stern face. The small bathroom of Kakashi in which they tried to make the best out of the emotionless boy. Tsunade explained bit by bit all the medical procedures that Sai probably had gone through. Tsunade was clearly passionate about what was allowed and what wasn't allowed in the medical field. The entire evening Sakura was pulled between wariness for the mysterious boy in the bathtub and admiration for Tsunade. That evening was the start of her dream to become a medic as good as Tsunade was.

Thinking about it afterwards, it had been the perfect bittersweet autumn night.

* * *

 **-10 months after meeting Sai and Tsunade-**

"There you are, little girl." Her heartbeat increased while she made a step back. Two men in blue uniform made a step forward. It was night and again she was completely on her own.

"Don't be afraid, candy-chan. We will take care of you". The man with the moustache grinned and grabbed her left arm tightly.

"LEAVE ME ALONE". Sakura swinged her fist at Moustache-san, kicked the other guy in his nuts before running away as hard as she could.

She knew she had no time yet she couldn't stop from looking behind her. It became as instinctive as breathing was. Suddenly someone else grabbed her arm and pulled her in a narrow ally. "Stop it, you asshole! Let me go!". She struggled, trying to get loose again when someone pushed a calloused finger on her lip. "Shh Sakura-san" whispered a male voice. Sakura stilled and looked the stranger in his eyes. He didn't seem to be Moustache-san, nor was he wearing a blue uniform. The man pulled her deeper inside the alley "Follow me". Sakura might have questioned who he was if she hadn't been so desperate. Worst case scenario she could try to escape again.

While they were walking she could see different angles from his face. There was something familiar about his posture. Dark hair, dark eyes, skin the color of freshly washed sheets … a ghost like skin. "You are that boy!"

"I can confirm that I am a boy." He looked on ahead while increasing their speed.

"No, that is not what I mean. You are that boy that Kakashi brought home". Sai looked at her quickly. She eyed him up "and you look so much better than last time".

"I can't say the same about you, you look uglier than usual".

Sakura took a quick look at her own body and saw the disheveled clothes and the dirt on her arms. "There were special circumstances you know. Besides, you should never say that to a lady".

"Well, you are no lady". Sakura forgot about the situation they were currently in and responded with a short but powerful hit on his shoulders. "See, ladies are never aggressive".

"You really have no manners." Sakura frowned and retorted "Besides, I wasn't the one biting strangers ten months ago."

"As you said, there are special circumstances."

It felt like they had walked for ages in the abyss of alleys before Sai stopped in front of a wooden door. He knocked twice before the door squeaked open. In the doorstep stood an old lady. She looked with squinting eyes at Sakura shortly, before letting them both in.

There were three doors in the small room besides the front door. Sai took the one in the middle. "Walk close to me" Sai tightened his grip on her hand. Sakura looked back and saw the old lady still staring at them. Sai pulled her a little kept om walking inside the narrow corridor before stopping in front of an elevator. He ticked in a code before they both stepped inside.

"Welcome in the underground building of Tsuki. Please state your floor."

"Floor -13, please." responded Sai in his usual monotone voice.

"Floor -13, registered."

"Hold on to the handrail, it goes faster than it looks."

When Sakura put her hand on the handrail she could see that her hands were still shaking. Now that she finally felt safe she noticed how tired she felt. This dreadful week had felt like forever. The ghost like figure seemed quite unnerved himself. He stood still as a soldier but somehow ... there was this hint of excitement and anger. Sai grabbed his phone and dialed a number. "I found her."

…

"Yes, we're close by"

Sakura took another long look at Sai. He looked quite trustworthy and she knew that Kakashi had saved his life. But what if ? The reason why she was currently in this situation was because she had trusted someone Kakashi knew. Wasn't it irony that she trusted this ghost like boy for the very same reason? Sakura's doubts were interrupted when the elevator stopped on level -13. When the doors opened Sai walked out of the elevator and made a quick sign that she should follow.

"We are almost there."

The room was pitch black expect for a small light in the distance. Sakure looked carefully around, searching after other hints before asking "What is this place?"

"It will become clear later on, just follow me for now."

The next door they opened gave access to a circular room that was about 3 floors high. The most eye catching thing was the water underneath the see-through floor. The light that shone underneath made it look similar to the moon. Sakura would have liked to explore this room further but Sai didn't seem to share her thoughts. He walked steadily to a side door and stepped inside. A corridor. Sai opened the door nearest by and they entered another badly lid room. Seems like Sai really did like the mysterious atmosphere, didn't he? The moment the door closed behind her she could see a vague person sitting behind a surprisingly boring desk with a bottle of alcohol on it.

A familiar female voice spoke up "I'm glad to see you are alive. Kakashi would not have forgiven me if I hadn't found you on time." Tsunade stood up and closed the distance inbetween. Carefully she put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. By instinct Sakura pushed the hand off and tried to step back. Tsunade's stern eyes softened while she said "From today on onwards you are one of us. I'm sorry girl, there is no going back."

* * *

When Sai came back from bringing Sakura to her new room Tsunade had already filled another glass with sake. Number 89 had learned not to speak, not to ask, not to question. But Sai had secretly always found her a strange woman, she drank as if she was a sailor but at the same time she gave clear instructions towards their health. In some wicked way her drinking habits made him feel safe, if Tsunade betrayed him he could use every advantage he could get. He didn't trust her, even drunk she had a sharp look inside her eyes.

"I still can't believe we misjudged the situation that badly" Tsunade drank the glass down to the bottom and filled another two glasses with sake. "Here kid, bottoms up. We need it."

"I don't drink, Tsunade-sama"

"Kabuto sure teaches his men how to become party poopers." she sighted and took a sip of the new glass. "What do you think?"

Sai shifted uncomfortably. Alcohol is a weakness and can be easily drugged. The function of her additional questions made no sense to him. No matter how he thought about it, he failed to see its purpose.

"Speak up, kid. I don't bite." Honestly, Sai was less and less sure about that.

"Kakashi failed to fulfill his mission." Facts are safe.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, apparently he gave the wrong answer. Tsunade took another big sip and looked at a picture that stood on her desk. "Sai, this is more than a mission. Yes, we dedicate our lives in order to attempt to create the ideal we have. Yes, we can die tomorrow. But we are more than killing machines. That's what makes us different."

Sai still didn't understand the whole ordeal but decided to nod. Tsunade looked satisfied with the response. As he said, a strange woman.

* * *

 **-present: after chapter six-**

Sasuke woke up in an uncomfortable position. Some days felt like a garbage truck drove twice over you. Today was one of those days. There was an unrecognizable pain in the backside of his head and his hands were cuffed for some reason. The red haired girl had really done a number on him. Sasuke would die of embarrassement if his family ever found out how he got kidnapped. Generations of Yakuza, to be ended by a cocky girl. She fooled him good. Sasuke tried to loosen the cufs while he could hear two men passing by.

"How much do you think they will give us?"

"For that piece of trash? If rumors are true, they will give quite a lot"

Why did this never happened to Dobe?

* * *

 **Authors note:**

-i apologize for updating so late. Life happens.

-i think the story has three main story lines. The first one is what happened between Kakashi and Sakura (past). The second one is what happened between Shisui and Sakura (present). The third one is between Itachi and Sakura (future).


	8. A butterflies wing

**Disclaimer:** naruto is not mine.

To clear things up a little.

Sakura is childhood friends with Kakashi. Kakashi is connected with the Tsuki organization. After Kakashi's mysterious disappearance, Sakura is left on the street. Sai saves her life and she decides to join Tsuki. Four years later she meets Shisui and Itachi.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A butterflies wing ..  
**

"To start with, what do you think happened with Obito. The full story". Itachi almost looked serene now. He probably was still upset but relieved with knowing that Sound were the ones who kidnapped Sasuke.

"According to me the story starts with Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara and Kakashi Hatake being drinking buddies. They are all twenty years old. Hatake-san decided to follow his father's footstep and to become a police officer. When Rin-chan comes out of high school she decides to become a nurse, Obito a fire fighter. They all have a passion to do improve the world, as most young people do. One day, as they do all Wednesdays, they go to their local café. They drink on life and the future. It's their last night together, they just don't know it yet. It becomes late, Rin-chan has drunk too much. Obito-san, good guy that he is, decides to take her home. Hatake has already long bolted the scene, because he doesn't like paying the bill. While on their way to Rin-chan's home they encounter something they shouldn't have seen. Both Rin-chan and Obito get killed on the street. Whatever they saw, it was big, to the point that the police covert up the facts. There are not even pictures of their corpses, above that their corpses were "accidently" made in to ash. Hatake Kakashi eventually graduate as a police office. In his own time he researches the case where his friends got murdered, but each lead ends up dead. Twelve years after the death of Obito and Rin, Hatake-san disappears. And yet again fishy things happen in the police office."

Shisui examined her facial expression "Why are you so sure these cases are connected? Twelve years is a lot of time, it could have been anything."

"I saw him that day, the day that Kakashi disappeared. I saw Obito as he walked inside Hatake's apartment. He was mangled, but alive." Sakura's distaste for the story was quite visible in her body language. Fingers wrapped tightly in her shirt while she gritted her teeth.

Itachi added in a calm voice "That does give a twist to the story. Do you mind if I set some tea?It looks like this will be a long night."

"No please go ahead. It is not my house to begin with."

While Itachi was looking for the kitchen, Shisui studied her face again. How old could she be? 20? 23? It seemed as this story got darker the closer they got. If Sakura-chan and the bartender both got involved with a very nasty side of society, it could explain why they seemed so close. They were not romantically involved, but you could see that they trusted each other to some level. Now to go back to his original question *Who was Sakura Haruno?*

* * *

 _*The next morning*_

Sasuke was always on time, not once did he fluctuate from his usual schedule. Naruto even remembered one time were Sasuke showed up at work with a flu, claiming that he was perfectly fine. Naruto getting the flu a week later, was purely coincidental. Naruto sighted, teme and his stubborn personality.

Sasuke his reluctance to show any weakness had as consequence that he was never late. But today it was 10 am and he still hadn't shown up, nor picked up his phone for that matter. Naruto was quite satisfied the first hour that Sasuke wasn't there. He looked forward to teasing Sasuke with his inconvenient blunder. The second hour Naruto got bored, no partner no case. To make matters worse Shikamaru had send Naruto on a personal mission to retrieve Sasuke, and fast.

Naruto knocked on Sasuke's apartment door. "Hey Teme, get out of your bed". No sounds could be heard, nothing. Naruto saw that as an invitation and tried to open the door. It was not locked. Naruto peeked in at first, no angry teme to be seen. After searching through every room he still could not find his partner. He didn't like to admit it but he was getting worried. Hurrying out of the apartment Naruto called Shikamaru. In his haste he accidentally bumped into a fluffy little thing. To make things more inconvenient the fluffy thing fell on to the floor.

"Oh, sorry my bad"

As Naruto extended his hand to the person, he saw the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She had long hair in the color of nightshade and white eyes with a hint of pink. Naruto slowly felt his cheeks turn red. The girl seemed a little timid but lovely at the same time. Why had Sasuke never told him that such a pretty girl was living in his apartment block?

She took his hand and he pulled her straight. The bag she had with her had also fallen. She quickly put the spread out dvd's back inside the bag. She still looked at the ground and became entirely a soft shade of pink. She made short eye contact before she genuinely said "I'm sorry, I am really so sorry" Before Naruto had properly regained his brain functions she had already left towards the other side of the corridor.

"Hey Namikaze, … , Namikaze, what were you saying?". Naruto watched the girl disappear from his eyesight, when he suddenly heard Shikamaru's voice yell somewhere. "Namikaze!".

"Ah" Naruto picked up his cellphone. "Yea, it's me."

"I know that it is you, now have you find Sasuke yet?"

"I can't find him anywhere. He's not in his apartment, his door is open and the car is still there."

Shikamaru answered with silence, probably trying to gather all options and by logic cross out unlikely ones.

Naruto's voice turned stern "Hey Nara, you don't think his clan would have done this, now do you?". He could hear Shikamaru sigh on the other side of the line. "Honestly Naruto, I don't know. It is highly unlikely, but not impossible. The Uchiha's have their own way of handling situations, but it would surprise me if his older brother didn't have the situation under control".

Shikamaru dropped his head on his office and said "Namikaze-san, ask the owner of the apartment if they have camera's start that way. If you can't find him by the end of the day, we will report him missing. Since you are his partner, you can personally address it to his family."

Naruto groaned. He tolerated Sasuke's uptight personality to some point, but meeting his stern family again was not the kind of thing he looked forward too.

* * *

"Shouldn't we tell them?" Hinata-san spoke up for the first time in a long while. Something had been odd ever since Hinata-san switched the real security dvd's with an edited one (a dvd with no Tsuki on). It was probably guilt eating her away. Abandoning your family? Yes. Switching dvd's. No. Somehow it made Sakura chuckle at the thought.

"It would be better for all of us if we can solve this quietly and fast before this case gets on the news. The less connections we make the better it is for us, Hinata-san."

"Then why did you ask the Uchiha's? We have more than one option". Hinata lifted her chin slightly and looked her in the eyes. Sai raised and eyebrow with surprise. Even Sakura had not seen that coming. There really was something odd with her today.

"Because police officers have responsibilities towards their higher up's. It is not that I wouldn't trust the Nara-boy. I simply do not trust anyone outside of that cocoon. As we have seen in the past, Itachi Uchiha is capable of acting outside of what his clan seems as favorable. He puts his brother before the rest of his family. He wouldn't gamble on something as his brother's life. In contrast to Hiruzen Sarutobi. I want to know how sound works and I have confidence that the Uchiha will provide us with the best information. It might save that kids life. "

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Hinata started fidgeting again as Shisui walked in.

"Should not have asked what?"

"Hinata-san wanted to know why we didn't give some of the information to the police officers." said Sai on his usual monotone voice.

"Since you are blushing so hard Hinata-chan, are you sure that you haven't already given the information?" responded Shisui teasingly.

"I wouldn't so such thing!"

Shisui started to laugh "Don't worry, I was just joking. Now back to business, we have some options where Sound might be hiding, we're planning on entering tonight in small groups. Let me show you. "

* * *

 _*On the other side of the city*_

Choji san knocked on Shikamaru's door. "Sir?"

"Have you found Sasuke-san?"

"Uhm, no not yet." Choji fidgeted inside the doorstep. "They found another dead body. This time it was Iwashi Tatami, he worked closely with the chiefs, sir."

Shikamaru lighted a cigarette. "What was body part was he missing?"

"His hands, sir. His corpse was found in the office of the army"

"Ah, give me a break."

* * *

Author's note

1\. I might be the reincarnation of a snail. So slow. Sorry Hannah.

2\. I changed chapter 3 quite a bit, I was not satissfied with it. I also edited a couple of other chapters but the difference is not noticeable.

3\. I wonder if it was too much out of character.


End file.
